


[莲真]啪

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2





	[莲真]啪

秋山莲摸着良心认为城户真司在做的时候真的很吵。  
睡觉打呼噜震天响的人做爱的时候也总是冒出奇怪的声音。城户真司弄得自己的床单皱成一团，埋在秋山莲颈窝哼哼唧唧。秋山莲扣住他肩膀，夏天房间里没有空调，两具身体挨在一起又热又黏。温度仿佛被具象化。秋山莲挺腰，器具在城户身体里抽插，带得后者跟着颤抖，摇晃。喉咙里挤出一些说不清字句的哼哼唧唧。  
城户真司在这种场合向来不知道该看哪儿，他总是索性闭上眼睛轻轻皱眉头。一边又跟着秋山莲的动作暧昧不清的呻吟。好像在受刑似的，秋山莲觉得有些尴尬。放慢了动作。缓慢又仔细地碾着城户的内部。城户真司又湿又热，被一同揉进夏日的室温里一般。秋山莲额头滴下汗，隐没到身下棕色的头发里消失了。城户察觉到他的迟缓，有些好奇又有些胆怯的睁开眼偷瞧他。脸颊都是红的，不知道是因为害羞还是热气蒸的。秋山莲直盯着他，目光如炬，精神奕奕的把城户看到热情全消，只剩下怪异和迷惑。  
“莲……”他问，“做什么？”  
秋山莲没回答他，把他抱起来跪坐在自己腿上。城户真司自发自觉的环住秋山莲的脖子。体位一改变插得更深。“呜！”城户真司短促的叫了一声，秋山莲等不及一般又开始动。城户真司再一次把脸埋在秋山莲颈窝里，不好意思去看他。汗水从发梢下沿着脊背一路滑落。“好热。”城户真司的声音闷闷的传来。没有空调也是没办法的事，吱呀吱呀的电扇完全起不到任何作用。秋山莲心理明白这一点，没说出口，抱着城户真司愈发火热的身体，一下一下送进他身体里。城户真司的性器蹭到他肚子，他拍了一下对方的屁股，城户哼哼唧唧的声音被呀的一声惊叫打断。抬起头看秋山莲。  
他额头一块红印子大概是刚才在秋山莲肩头靠的。秋山莲视线往下，城户也向下看去，看到两个人结合在一起的地方又本能的移开目光。他知道了秋山莲的用意，又轻轻皱着眉头，伸出手去自慰。秋山莲背后是阴凉的墙壁，怀里是快要烧起来的真司。城户在他面前，一手攀住他肩，一手当着他面做自慰的活儿。手指撸动涨红的柱体。那种破碎的快要哭泣一般的声音又来了。秋山莲心烦意乱，拍了一下城户的脸，趁他惊讶的张开嘴时去吻他。城户真司另一只手也扶住秋山莲，接吻的水声也黏黏腻腻，听的人面红耳赤。秋山莲发现城户又闭上眼睛，方才自慰倒没不好意思，现在害羞起来了。他们俩分开，秋山莲压低嗓子。“别老哼哼唧唧的，城户，”他说着，自己抚摸上城户的性器，仔仔细细地套弄，“你就这么难受吗？”  
“啊，有吗？”城户真司红着脸，却还是一副呆滞的模样，秋山莲脸上不屑，扣着他的腰又把两人拉近距离。  
屁股里还塞着秋山莲的东西，鼓胀的感觉怎么想都很怪异。城户小声说：“我还想问莲为什么每次都不出声呢……是觉得不舒服吗？”  
“不sh——”秋山莲松开城户湿滑的性器，“别管这个了。”  
他又让城户靠上他身体，掐住城户的腰抽插。城户一如既往喘息。“莲，”他有些躲闪地说，“不行了，不行了。”  
秋山莲突然感觉城户真司体内缩紧，狠狠夹了他一下。“唔嗯……”他感觉到腹部被溅上体液，城户的眼睛里有雾气，带着高潮以后恍惚的表情问他：“莲……刚刚那个是什么声音？”  
“啊？”秋山莲这才意识到刚才那饱含着欲望一点不输给城户的粘腻呻吟来自他自己，城户慵懒的挂在他身上，却依旧倔强的抬眼看他：“莲也会有这种声音吗？”  
秋山莲视线挪开，城户真司突然醒悟一般，提高声音：“所以莲忍着不出声是因为害羞吗？”  
他看到城户眼睛里闪着光，星星一般，好像发现了什么可爱的秘密似的。“闭嘴，笨蛋。”他堵住城户的嘴唇，交换一个让人心慌气短的吻。手伸到后面掐了一把城户的屁股，后者这才意识到，他还插在自己身体里呢。  
“不许发出任何声音。给我安静。”“可是莲——”“不许。”“可是——嗯，呜，疼，啊，莲……”  
秋山莲再一次吻城户真司，以此杜绝他所有的声音和话语。他不愿承认城户的确猜中了。他只觉得热，两个人揉在一起，一同沉浸在夏季的温度之中。


End file.
